the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ng Chee Meng
Ng Chee Meng ( ; born 8 August 1968) is a Singaporean politician and a former air force general. He served as the 8th Chief of Defence Force of the Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) from 2013 to 2015, and held the rank of Lieutenant-General. He was also the Chief of the Republic of Singapore Air Force (RSAF) from 2009 to 2013. He is currently a Member of Parliament for the Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency following the 2015 Singapore general election. Ng is also the Acting Minister for Education (Schools) and the Senior Minister of State for the Ministry of Transport, having been appointed to these offices by the Prime Minister with effect from 1 October 2015. Education Ng Chee Meng was awarded the Singapore Armed Forces Overseas Training Award (Graduating) in 1987. He completed a Bachelor of Science in electrical engineering at the United States Air Force Academy in 1991, and graduated from the Singapore Command and Staff College in 1999. In 2002, he obtained a Master of Arts in international relations from The Fletcher School of Law and Diplomacy at Tufts University. Military career Ng joined the Singapore Armed Forces (SAF) in December 1986 and was a fighter pilot in the Republic of Singapore Air Force. During his military career, among the appointments he held were the following: Commanding Officer, 144 Squadron; Commander, Changi Air Base; Deputy Head, Joint Communications and Information Systems Department; Head, Air Plans; Director, Joint Operations; Deputy Chief of Air Force. He was also the Military Private Secretary to the Minister of Defence from December 1995 to July 1996. Ng succeeded his elder brother, Ng Chee Khern, as the Chief of Air Force on 10 December 2009. He relinquished this position to Hoo Cher Mou on 25 March 2013, and succeeded Neo Kian Hong as the Chief of Defence Force (CDF) on 27 March. He was promoted from the rank of Major-General to Lieutenant-General on 27 June 2013. Ng was the second air force general in Singapore's military history to be appointed as the CDF, after Bey Soo Khiang in 1995. Ng chaired the organising committee for the state funeral of Singapore's first Prime Minister, Lee Kuan Yew, from 23 to 29 March 2015. He also led the first round of the vigil guard who stood guard during Lee's lying in state in Parliament House from 25 to 28 March. Ng retired from the SAF on 18 August 2015 and was replaced by Perry Lim as the CDF. Political career Ng confirmed on 18 August 2015 after retiring from the SAF that he would enter politics. On 22 August, the People's Action Party (PAP) announced that Ng would be part of a six-member PAP team that would be contesting in Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency in the 2015 general election. The PAP team won, clinching 72.89% of the electorate's valid votes in the constituency. Personal life Ng has two notable brothers. The elder, Ng Chee Khern, was the Chief of Air Force from 2006 to 2009 and is currently the Permanent Secretary (Defence Development) in the Ministry of Defence. The younger, Ng Chee Peng, was the Chief of Navy from 2011 to 2014, and is currently the Chief Executive Officer of the Central Provident Fund Board. Ng and his wife Michelle have two daughters, Sara and Elisabeth. Awards *Pingat Pentadbiran Awam (Emas) (Tentera) (Public Administration Medal (Gold) (Military)), in 2011. References Category:General articles